Por decisión propia
by SCarrieS
Summary: [One Shot que forma parte de la actividad "What if...?" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"] ¿Y si Soo-Won se hubiera visto obligado a encontrar una reina y su única opción coherente fuera Lili aunque ninguno de los dos esté de acuerdo con eso? Seguramente para cualquiera sería una situación horrible, pero la forma en que ellos lo resolvieron definitivamente deben conocerla.


**One Shot** que forma parte de la actividad **"What if...?"** del foro **"El feliz grupo de hambrientos"** donde se tomo en cuenta el cumpleaños de ( _mi amor culposo no tan culposo_ ) Soo won.

* * *

 **POR DECISIÓN PROPIA.**

Por supuesto, era lógico, tenía que pasar, hasta le había parecido raro que él no la echara de su estudio tan solo entro. Pero claro, no quería parecer grosero, le permitió estar ahí unos momentos y cuando vio su oportunidad la despacho con una sonrisa que para ella era de lo más molesta y hasta cierto grado decepcionante. Porque si ella estaba ahí no era por su padre, ni por Tetora o incluso por Ayura, no, ella estaba ahí por decisión propia con la única intención de conocerlo mejor, con la intención de generar un propio criterio sobre quién es ese hombre.

Y ahora está aquí, enfurruñada caminando por los corredores del castillo Hiryuu dejando a sus espaldas el estudio del Rey Soo won que hacía poco le había recomendado que diera un paseo para que —según él— no se aburriera de no hacer nada. Eso no hizo más que enojarla, primero, como siempre, la corría sutilmente y ahora la tachaba de inútil… venga, que, si bien era cierto que no hacía nada en ese momento, para ella era muy importante recabar toda la información posible respecto a los movimientos del reino y también sobre aquel hombre… —muchacho— los hombres de verdad son otros y este niño Rey no entraba en la descripción definitivamente.

Ah… ¿Ahora qué haría si lo único que la entretenía era investigar en el estudio del Rey? Suspiró aburrida. Unos minutos más tarde se encontró delante de una salida del castillo. Una idea cruzó por su mente, tal vez no era la primera ocasión que estaba en Kuuto, pero antes no había tenido oportunidad de conocer el lugar. Se encogió de hombros encontrando una alternativa para su aburrimiento y le pidió a uno de los guardias que le abriera la puerta asegurada. Aquel guardia le escaneo con la mirada levantando una de sus cejas en clara muestra de contradicción.

—¿Saldrá sin escolta?— fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

—No necesito escolta— respondió un poco ofendida, ella no necesitaba… bueno, lo hacía, pero no quería molestar a Tetora o Ayura con su expedición de la tarde y un rato sola no vendría mal.

—¿El Rey tiene conocimiento de esto?— ahora fue el turno de ella de enarcar una ceja. ¿Por qué el Rey Soo won debería saberlo? Aquel hombre pareció leer su expresión pues hablo nuevamente —Suele ser escoltada por él.

—El mismo lo sugirió— respondió finalmente. El hombre no pareció muy complacido.

—Entonces lamento mi atrevimiento— las puertas fueron abiertas delante de la jovencita. Ella no dudo nada en salir balanceando sus largos cabellos de color negro azulado y dirigiendo su mirada celeste hacia el hermoso panorama que Kuuto le brindaba desde esa altura.

Se tomó su tiempo para llegar a la zona de comercio a pies del castillo, el lugar donde mucha gente transitaba en multitud, pero en esta ocasión no era mucha en realidad. El día no era nada lindo para tomar un paseo, pero ella, An Lili, no tenía problema con ello. Siendo honesta le agradaba un poco la lluvia, después de lo ocurrido en el Reino Sei, no podía imaginarse soportando nuevamente aquel calor infernal donde el agua era lo que menos había. En cambio, la lluvia, si… la lluvia era relajante, por más que alguna vez bajo la lluvia alguien la atacó, por más que alguna vez le pareciera triste, después de sufrir por calor, algo refrescante como la lluvia se volvía de su agrado.

Cerró los ojos apretando los puños, puede que pareciera que no le había afectado, y si, efectivamente no le hubiera molestado morir si con ello salvaba a su persona especial, pero las sensaciones tan horribles que la acompañaron en Sei no desaparecerían tan rápido, esa desesperación no era algo que pudiera borrar de su sistema, mucho menos… mucho menos haberle arrebatado la vida a un hombre.

—Vamos, vamos— una voz tras ella le hizo darse cuenta de que la mayoría de los puestos comerciales estaban cerrando, la gente poco a poco se marchaba y no tardó en sentir las gotas de agua que caían a una velocidad impresionante.

Miro al cielo y dejo que aquel frío líquido siguiera mojándola. Últimamente tenía tanto en que pensar. Yona, el Rey Soo won, el Reino de Kouka, el Reino de Xing… todo, todo, todo. Ella era solamente una mujer que no podía hacer mucho, sin embargo, quería hacerlo todo. ¿Por qué no tenía el suficiente poder para hacerlo? ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba? Yona actuaba tan temeraria, ayudaba dentro de sus posibilidades… ¿Por qué no podía ser como aquella chica? El Rey le dijo una vez que sus acciones en Sei habían hecho demasiado, pero para ella… para ella no fue suficiente por más feliz que se hubiera sentido al escucharlo decir eso en aquel momento.

—¿Qué me hace falta?— pregunto a la nada.

—¡Es ella!— aquel grito la hizo regresar su vista al frente. Tres, cuatro… no, más de quince hombres con una apariencia nada amigable se acercaban a ella, al menos cinco lo hacían, el resto se encaminó a los puestos que aún tenían su mercancía disponible y comenzaron a saquear, incluso golpeaban a los encargados, algunos algo ancianos.

—¡Déjenla!— ordenó realmente molesta caminando hacia una pobre mujer que ahora sostenía su rostro ante un fuerte puñetazo, con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas —¿Está bien?— preguntó preocupada, la mujer asintió y trató de ayudarla a ponerse en pie, pero un doloroso apretón en su brazo la hizo soltar a la mujer y no tardó en tener su rostro sujeto por uno de aquellos bandidos que había aparecido de la nada.

—Sí, definitivamente es ella— aseguró escaneándola y Lili frunció el ceño. ¿Quiénes eran estas personas? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella?

—¿Que buscan?— preguntó firme sin importar el dolor de su brazo. Una vez la habían sometido dolorosamente, nunca más dejaría que eso sucediera, ella enfrentaría cualquier situación con determinación para proteger a otros aun cuando le costara la vida.

—Si el Rey quiere recuperarla, tendrá que aceptar nuestros términos.

—¿El Rey?— preguntó desconcertada sin cambiar su semblante—¿Que tiene que ver ese hombre?

—No puedes engañarnos— la joven de diecisiete años se quejó un poco cuando su barbilla fue apretada causándole dolor— ¡Díganle al Rey!— gritó para quienes veían todo— ¡Que venga!

—El Rey no tiene asuntos que tratar con bandidos— le dijo ella que, a pesar de actuar tan ruda, no sabía de qué iba la cosa ni que tenía que ver con ella, casi nadie la reconoció como hija de un general ¿Qué sabrían unos bandidos?

—Los tiene si quiere que su mujer salga ilesa— y esas palabras fueron suficientes para que suavizará su semblante, se mostrara confundida y hablara incrédula.

—Oh...— fue lo primero que mencionó, el bandido delante de ella se desconcertó ante la nueva expresión que le daba la joven—creo que me están confundiendo, yo no soy la mujer del Rey— incluso levantó su mano libre en señal de que daba una lección importante—el Rey ni siquiera está casado… no le conozco ni una concubina…

—Silencio— apretó su agarre — eres An Lili, la mujer por la que la mayoría de los generales y el Rey se movilizaron… la mujer del Rey.

—Yo no...— filoso, muy filoso era aquello que había cortado superficialmente la piel de su cuello y a pesar de que no quería demostrarlo, sintió miedo.

* * *

—Su majestad, lamento entrometerme, pero la señorita Lili...— el mismo guardia que hacía poco había dejado salir a Lili ahora se encontraba delante de su Rey.

—¿Sucede algo con ella?— preguntó sin mucho interés.

—Ella bajó hacia el pueblo hace un rato y no llevaba escolta alguno que la acompañara, dijo que había sido idea suya, pero…

—¡Su majestad!— otro guardia ingresó a la habitación algo agitado, ante su semblante, Soo won se puso de pie.

—¿Qué sucede?

—En el pueblo, hay bandidos atacando—la mirada color verde aqua no tardó en dirigirse hacia el primer guardia que conversaba con él—llegaron destrozando la zona comercial.

—¿Hace cuánto se marchó la señorita Lili?— preguntó serio.

— Hace veinte minutos, debe estar aún en...la zona comercial…

—Informa al general Joo-Doh de la situación— el Rey salió de la habitación tan solo termino de decir aquello y ambos guardias se miraron el uno al otro sin comprender para quien era la orden, así que solo se movieron veloces buscando al general de la tribu del cielo.

Cuando ambos guardias corrieron cerca de la entrada vieron el rubio cabello de su Rey perderse escaleras abajo al ir en dirección al pueblo montado en el primer caballo que se le posó delante. No llevaba guardia alguno, no le importaba que su atuendo no fuera adecuado para estar bajo la lluvia, simplemente debía llegar y ante su veloz galope se reflejaba esa necesidad. ¿Algún interés especial por Lili? No precisamente, pero ella estaba viviendo —al menos por el momento— bajo su cuidado y si algo le sucedía a la hija del general An Joon-Gi, seguramente no tendría muy complacida a la tribu del agua.

El castillo se movilizó de inmediato ante la rápida salida de su Rey y el general Joo-Doh salió tan veloz por las puertas en compañía de sus mejores hombres, que, con solo verlos marchar, Ayura supuso que no estaba pasando nada bueno, mucho menos al no ver a Lili por ningún lado. No fue necesario decirle nada a Tetora, solo verse fue suficiente para que ellas también comenzarán a correr en ayuda de la joven que realmente no dejaba de causarles dolores de cabeza. Lo único que les quedaba al dirigirse a pie, era pedir a quien fuera que les escuchara, que Lili no saliera herida, que todo estuviera bien… definitivamente su deseo no fue escuchado por los Dioses aquel día...o tal vez si...

* * *

Soo won llegó en el momento justo para ver como un bandido apresaba a Lili y parecía haberla herido un poco ya que tenía sangre en su cuello. El galope de su caballo se hizo paulatino, con una rápida mirada localizó a los dieciocho hombres en total que le causarían problemas. Su gente estaba herida, los puestos comerciales destrozados, la hija del general capturada y él… solo llevaba una espada. Claro que podía contra ellos, no por nada podía hacerle frente a la bestia del trueno, pero los rehenes… esos eran definitivamente un obstáculo difícil de superar.

El sonido de la lluvia era lo único que se escuchó cuando los bandidos se percataron de la presencia de Soo won. Tal vez muchas personas aún desconocen su apariencia —cosa que le beneficiaba bastante en sus expediciones por el reino—, pero curiosamente, estas personas parecían tenerlo muy bien ubicado. La sonrisa del hombre que sujetaba a la joven de ojos color celeste le generaba inseguridad en cierto punto, le recordaba a alguien… el sentimiento… también le parecía conocido y definitivamente estaba relacionado por segunda vez a la joven de cabellos negros azulados.

—El Rey Soo won no tardó nada en aparecer, que buen flujo de información maneja— se burló el hombre— dicen que hay dos cosas que no se ocultan, el amor y el dinero. Su aspecto representa lo segundo y que esté aquí con ese semblante completamente serio, demuestra lo primero.

Para el de cabellos rubios fue obvio suponer a qué se refería ese sujeto y supo que no tenía caso decir lo contrario y cierto, pues, de todas formas, esas personas querían algo de él con tal de —supuestamente— darle a Lili como intercambio. No dijo nada, él no es la clase de persona que haga preguntas en situaciones como estas, simplemente le observó con una mirada impenetrable. En ningún momento desvió su mirada a Lili que definitivamente tampoco le miraba.

—Tú fuiste quien arruino todo— continuó hablando al percatarse de que Soo won no diría nada —los planes de Sei nos aseguraban grandes cosas y por esta— levanto rudamente el cabello de Lili haciéndola quejarse por el dolor—y tú, todo se vino abajo, es justo tomar la vida del Rey ¿No lo crees? La vida del Rey, el reino de Kouka... sus riquezas, todo por la mujer que ama.

—Ya veo...— se dignó a hablar —esa es su petición...— los caballos donde venía el general de la tribu del cielo y sus hombres, pasaron de largo al Rey y rápidamente sometieron a la mayoría de los bandidos. Incluso Lili no tardó en ser liberada —pero las peticiones de ese calibre, hechas por quien no puede ser una amenaza, no son más que descartadas —duro, frío, ese Rey parecía dulzura entera y en ese momento no era más que un hombre temible, un hombre temible que, de poder tener los corazones de sus enemigos en manos, no dudaría en destrozarlos.

—¿Se encuentra bien?— Lili asintió ante la pregunta del general. No se veía asustada, el miedo que había sentido desapareció al ver al Rey delante suyo tan rápido como había sido apresada. Ahora entendía qué clase de hombre era aquel y lo que le hacía llamativo para muchos, incluso para ella misma que desde el inicio no se había permitido apartar la mirada. Ese hombre, que había traicionado a quienes lo habían amado tanto, podía hacerte confiar tan ciegamente en él… ella había confiado en que sería salvada tan solo lo vio… ¿Qué clase de sentimiento era este? ¿Cómo poder confiar en alguien que puede traicionarte de un momento a otro? Ella no lo sabe, pero es sencillamente aterrador.

—Parece que es momento de irnos—ordenó Soo won dando media vuelta, esa ya no era una situación que le correspondiera, el general Joo-Doh tomaría las acciones pertinentes, era momento de regresar a Lili al castillo y al estar ahí, pedirle muy discretamente que regresara a Suiko. Por ese motivo ella caminó hacia él suspirando aburrida, notó perfectamente que ese Rey no tenía planeado tenerla bajo su castillo más tiempo. Decepcionante nuevamente, pero había tenido la culpa… no, momento, no había sido su culpa ser tomada como rehén, si, salió sola, pero no fue culpa suya, fue de él.

—Es su culpa— le dijo a dos o tres metros de él, aquella afirmación le pareció curiosa al de cabello rubio y con ese motivo se detuvo —por salvarme en Sei ahora todos piensan que tengo algo con usted— se quejó —así que deje de verme como si tuviera la culpa.

—Cada día me sorprende más la imprudencia de la gente, pensar que podrían hacer algo con tan poco— se quejó uno de los guardias que reunía con el resto de bandidos, al líder que había mantenido cautiva a Lili aunque fueran unos minutos.

—Apuntar su arma contra el reino es un grave delito—continuó otro mirando con desdén a los bandidos.

—¿Al Reino o a la Reina?— escupió con una sonrisa. Puede que el líder hubiera parecido estúpido, pero definitivamente no lo era, si lo que deseaba era matar al Rey ¿Por qué habría atacado los comercios desde que se acercó a la capital? ¿Por qué había llamado tanto la atención? Eso era sencillo, porque su plan había sido perfectamente elaborado, tan bien elaborado que ni el general Joo-Doh podría ser lo suficientemente rápido para salvar a su Rey. Tal vez Lili fue una coincidencia muy buena, pero el plan habría sido el mismo.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido delante de los ojos de Lili, el general y Soo won, tanto que pareció como si el tiempo se detuviera. El general se movió lo más veloz que pudo en dirección al de ojos color verde aqua, pero su velocidad no era suficiente, no cuando el resto de sus guardias tampoco podían hacer mucho para retener al hombre que había salido de la nada con una espada en mano, una espada destinada a mancharse con sangre, pero esta resultó no ser del Rey sino de la joven a la que habían ido a rescatar.

Los ojos del Rey, los espectadores y el general se abrieron sorprendidos ante la imagen que se desarrolló delante de ellos mientras que los de Lili se entrecerraron fulminando al hombre que también la veía sorprendido, aunque aquello no duró demasiado cuando el general lo apartó de ella y Soo won la atrapó en brazos con la cabeza completamente en blanco. Ambos cayeron al suelo cubierto de agua gracias a la lluvia y permanecieron así unos momentos hasta que el general le gritó algo al Rey que la joven no pudo comprender. ¿Pero cómo comprenderlo cuando estaba en ese estado?

Ella había corrido sin ser consciente de ello, ver a aquel hombre dispuesto a matar a Soo won le hizo moverse dispuesta a ser su escudo ¿Por qué? Porque si había estado en sus posibilidades salvarlo, lo haría y así fue, fue como sucedió con la princesa de cabello rojo, la princesa que se interpuso entre ella y el atacante. Lili tan solo recuerda haberse detenido delante del Rey cuando algo frío atravesó su estómago, había mirado con determinación a quien le apuñalaba y en ningún momento se dejó vencer por el dolor porque este simplemente nunca lo sintió y mucho menos lloró, porque si moría en ese instante, habría valido la pena morir salvando a alguien de la misma forma en que su persona especial la había salvado a ella.

Tetora y Ayura llegaron a tiempo para ver a Lili desvanecerse en brazos del Rey. Unas crueles lágrimas se juntaron en los ojos de ambas, iban a decirle algo al de cabello rubio, pero él parecía estar en un estado de impacto muy alto, no parecía notar nada de lo que lo rodeaba, solamente dejaba que su flequillo le cubriera la mitad de su rostro mientras caminaba hacia su caballo, subió en él con la mayor delicadeza que le fue posible y galopó tanto como el pobre animal pudo. De ahí las horas corrieron tanto como el momento anterior, horas donde la joven de ojos celestes parecía no querer despertar más.

* * *

—El general An Joon-Gi ha llegado— informó el consejero Kye-Sook con unos cuantos papeles en mano, mientras observaba a su Rey conversar con el resto de generales que no habían podido pasar por alto el suceso de la semana anterior donde casi pierde la vida.

—¿Se le ha informado ya que la señorita Lili está fuera de riesgo?— preguntó sin mirarlo.

—Por supuesto y como siempre parece mantener la calma, vendrá en unos minutos.

—Puede retirarse— cuando el hombre así lo hizo, el general de la tribu del agua no tardó en aparecer por la puerta y tomar su lugar en aquella mesa de reuniones.

—¿De qué querían hablar conmigo?— preguntó el Rey cuando tuvo a todos los generales delante suyo.

—Pareces muy afectado ¿Todo bien?— preguntó Geun-Tae con una sonrisa aunque la situación no lo ameritaba —Seguro la señorita Lili tiene que ver con su estado de ánimo— Mundok asintió porque él pensaba lo mismo.

—Ya imagina cosas General Geun-Tae, yo estoy perfectamente bien, como saben, no fui herido de ninguna forma física que pudiera afectar mi salud.

—Pero si sentimental—susurró el general Kan Kyo-Ga. Todos se sorprendieron un poco ante aquello, él nunca se había metido en molestar al Rey, eso definitivamente era nuevo y por lo tanto Geun Tae soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Muy bien dicho, muchacho sin esposa.

—Hablando de esposas— continuó Mundok, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Soo won —creo que ese es el motivo por el que estamos aquí— Soo won los miró confundido.

—¿Eh?

—No queremos que te quedes soltero como él— señaló el moreno al general de la tribu del cielo.

—No veo el motivo de eso— les sonrió el Rey con inocencia —y el general no es malo por no tener esposa.

—Su gente está preocupada desde el incidente donde casi pierde la vida, todos temen volver a una crisis— decidió argumentar An Joon-Gi al ver que Soo won diría cosas que desviaran el tema —si usted, el Rey, muere sin tener una esposa y herederos, el reino entraría en conflicto. La gente teme que surjan golpes de estado pues no hay algún heredero— fue difícil para Mundok escuchar aquello porque realmente había un heredero… una heredera, pero para el Reino ella estaba muerta— ellos realmente no desean volver al tiempo del Rey Il.

Soo won lo entendía, entendía el pesar de su gente, el reinado del Rey Il había sido una fase oscura en la historia del Reino, una llena de injusticias, pobreza y muerte a la que nadie estaba dispuesto a volver, ni siquiera él. Tal vez su reinado no había empezado de la mejor manera, pero al menos el Reino estaba de mejor ánimo, en mejores condiciones de vida y definitivamente la gente ama a su actual Rey por todo lo que está logrando. Es lógico que teman que suceda algo como lo que ocurrió con Lili.

—Que mi hermosa hija lo salvara fue cosa de suerte.

—Tal vez no tenga la misma en un futuro— asintió Mundok sin ninguna malicia.

—El pueblo está inestable, incluso la gente de la tribu del fuego está nerviosa ante lo que pueda suceder con los rumores de una posible guerra contra Xing— continuo Kyo-Ga.

—Por lo tanto, exigen una esposa para el Rey, una que pueda asegurar herederos— finalizó Joo-Doh con algo de cansancio, sabía que Soo won no estaba tan de acuerdo con el matrimonio, pero amaba a la gente, a su gente y quería lo mejor para el reino.

—Comprendo— fue una sorpresa para todos que aceptara tan rápido —ah...—suspiro con pesar —Era de mi conocimiento las responsabilidades de ser Rey— continuó con esa bella sonrisa que le hacía parecer inofensivo —si quiero que nada rompa a Kouka, hay decisiones importantes que tomar, por lo que me tomará un poco de tiempo elegir a quien se volverá Reina— sí, esa era una buena forma de posponer todo.

—Eso ya está resuelto— interrumpió An Joon-Gi.

—Hay una persona con la que todo el Reino simpatiza ahora— sonrío Geun-Tae.

—La única joven a la que quieren como Reina— continuó el general de la tribu del fuego.

—Y la única que queremos nosotros también para usted— asintió Mundok —las cinco tribus la aprueban— aquella confirmación hizo que el más joven de la habitación mirara al general de la tribu del cielo.

—La señorita An Lili— informó finalmente.

—¿La señorita Lili?— preguntó con una cierta molestia en su persona— creí que como Rey tendría la facilidad de elegir.

—Las personas que presenciaron el ataque a mi hija intentando protegerlo— sí, la mejor forma de convencer a alguien, recriminar sutilmente algo —piensan que esa fue una muestra muy grande de amor.

—Y sabes que nos encanta complacer a la gente— asintió el líder de la tribu de la tierra.

—Si ellos ven que su Reina es capaz de hacer eso y las acciones de su Rey les han demostrado un sentimiento correspondido, estarán más tranquilos— trató de explicar Mundok.

—No logro entender ese punto de vista.

—Nos referimos, a que, si el lazo matrimonial de los reyes es fuerte, dará herederos fuertes y por lo tanto, el reino se mantendrá fuerte— concluyó con fastidio Kyo-Ga.

—Y Lili aceptará por supuesto, hablaré con ella tan solo termine esta reunión —este definitivamente era un lado de los generales y la presión que podían ejercer sobre el rey, que Soo won no quería conocer aún.

—Bien, la boda será dentro de un mes— poco fue decir que todos se mostraron sorprendidos cuando él dio media vuelta —pero si me caso con la señorita Lili, será porque ella así lo acepte delante mío, les pido que ninguno le diga nada, yo le haré la proposición en persona— sin más que decir salió de la habitación dejando a los cinco generales complacidos, si ese joven Rey se mostraba tan determinado y con mirada seria, era porque haría lo mejor por el reino.

Definitivamente buscaría hacer lo mejor para él reino, pero esto era injusto, no por él, sino por Lili. Estaba en completo desacuerdo con hacerla Reina a ella, no tenía nada en contra de la muchacha, ni siquiera pensaba en esos momentos en lo que representaba una esposa en todo caso de no ser Lili, porque a él no le importaba, no era de su interés que deseara el resto hacer con su persona, no había nadie que pudiera cambiar sus ideales, una esposa solo era una pieza más para complacer a todos, no era importante, quizás cualquier otra estaría bien para él, incluso si no la conociera, estaría bien para él, pero la elegida fue Lili.

No estaba para nada de acuerdo con la decisión aun cuando muy a su pesar sabía que ella era la adecuada para volverse Reina. Aceptaría este destino marcado para ambos porque no había otra alternativa y no podía pensar en otra posible candidata que fuera adecuada, pero les daría soluciones a ambos, si los generales los querían casados, casados los tendrían en un mes, si querían a An Lili de Reina, él se los concedería haciéndola su esposa, pero un matrimonio de verdad, ese no lo obtendrían porque el corazón de ambos, no es algo que puedan obligar a entregar al otro.

* * *

Había sido un poco difícil mantener reposo durante dos semanas donde lo único que había hecho era soportar la fiebre, el dolor y dormir por más que no quisiera hacerlo. Según las personas que la atendían en todo lo que necesitara, ella estaba mejorando muy bien y aunque la herida había sido mala, pudo haber sido peor, así que eso ya era un consuelo muy grande para Lili. Durante esa semana el Rey había permanecido a su lado, o al menos eso creía ya que cada que despertaba él estaba sentado leyendo algo. Ese día era la primera vez que no lo veía al despertar, aunque parece ser que no había demorado nada en aparecer.

—¿Cómo se encuentra señorita Lili?— las mujeres que tan solo segundos antes se habían encargado de bañarla y terminaban de vestirla, salieron tras una reverencia hacia su Rey.

—La fiebre no baja— respondió con las mejillas rojas por la temperatura —pero estoy bien, así que deje de mirarme de esa forma, es molesto que me mire con pena, que se disculpe cada que puede… es molesta su persona, majestad— la última palabra la dijo remarcándola y él rió como tonto según las palabras de Lili.

—Es graciosa señorita Lili.

—¿Mi padre finalmente se ha ido?

—Lamentablemente no le fue posible al general An Joon-Gi, permanecer en Kuuto más de una semana.

—Ni siquiera fue para despedirse o verme en todo este tiempo.

—Venía cuando usted dormía.

—¿Por qué no me despertó?

—¿Había algo que quería pedirle?

—No supe hasta ayer que se habían reunido los generales hace una semana, de saberlo, le pedía a mi padre que me llevara con él a las tierras de la tribu del agua— ella no fue consciente de que el Rey perdía su brillo habitual.

—Aún no está en las condiciones de viajar señorita Lili y... hay algo que quisiera pedirle.

—¿A mi?— ninguno pudo explicar la sonrisa que ella pintó en su rostro, pero esta estaba ahí —lo que sea siempre y cuando no me aburra más…

—Vaya, me siento menospreciado ¿No le gusta que lea libros para usted?

—No me refería a eso, pero quiero salir de la cama ya, para ir a la tribu del agua, no quiero permanecer aquí más tiempo sin hacer nada.

—Sobre mi petición… es importante que la haga usted.

—¿Qué clase de petición?

—Tras el incidente, me he visto en la necesidad de buscar una esposa, hay muchos factores que me llevan a esto.

—Comprendo, bien, lo ayudaré— él la miró realmente sorprendido, esta chica definitivamente no dejaba de tomarlo por sorpresa cada vez que abría la boca.

—¿En serio?— preguntó inseguro —¿aceptará tan rápido?

—Por supuesto ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para el plazo?

—Tres semanas.

—Es poco tiempo, pero podré encontrar a la mujer perfecta para que sea su esposa— ahora todo tenía sentido, ella no lo había entendido para nada.

—Señorita Lili, no quiero muchas vueltas al asunto, ya me han elegido una esposa— ella le miró atenta unos segundos, para después cerrar los ojos ante el cansancio, aunque no se dormiría.

—¿Si? ¿Quién?— preguntó algo desorientada —¿Quiénes lo decidieron?

—Los generales por supuesto y yo estoy de acuerdo con la decisión— mentía, pero ¿Cómo proponerle algo si negara de inmediato que él tampoco quería?

—Al menos no será obligado…

—Señorita Lili, por favor, sea mi Reina— definitivamente si se estaba durmiendo, todo atisbo de sueño se fue demasiado lejos. Abrió los ojos y le miró entre sorprendida e incrédula.

—Creo haber escuchado mal y de haber escuchado bien, la respuesta es no.

—Pero no me mal entienda señorita Lili, yo no deseo ser una molestia para usted como muchas veces lo ha dicho— la ignoró por completo —como mi Reina y la del reino obtendrá aquello que tanto ha buscado, el poder para hacer más por la gente, para hacer más de lo que hizo en la tribu del agua, para ayudar—¿Cómo demonios sabía él sobre su sentir? Eso no importo en ese momento.

—Yo no...—frunció el ceño al no ser tomada en cuenta.

—Tendrá todo lo que desee, tendrá las mismas libertades que tiene ahora sin estar casada.

—Escuche…

—Podrá poner cualquier condición con respecto a este matrimonio y ser participe en las acciones del reino.

—Parece ser que no tengo opción si lo han decidido los generales—susurró rendida porque lamentablemente este tipo de decisiones no era capaz de negarlas, no, aunque quisiera.

—No me refería a eso, puede negarse señorita Lili, jamás la obligare a nada, pero usted es la única a la que puedo ver como Reina capaz. Poner en el trono a cualquiera no es una decisión sabia, no para un reino que desea crecer en vez de hundirse. Este Reino necesita alguien que tenga la convicción de cargar sobre sus hombros la vida de muchas personas, solo buscando su bienestar.

—¿Y esa opción soy yo?—preguntó incrédula porque había una mujer que era mucho más que eso y por cómo estaban las cosas, no parecía que podría tomar el trono nunca—no me voy a menospreciar porque definitivamente soy una muy buena opción de esposa para cualquiera y posiblemente tengo la visión de querer salvar a muchos...

—No deja de ser engreída ¿Verdad, señorita Lili?

—Silencio—ordenó sonriendo divertida— tengo muchas capacidades, pero no grandes fortalezas, ni siquiera en Sei todo resulto bien por mí, fue por ustedes y por ella—le dirigió una mirada fugaz cargada del sentimiento cómplice que representaba —sin ella yo jamás habría estado dispuesta a morir. ¿Qué podrían ver los generales en mí que no tenga ella? Ella es mucho más grandiosa que yo, ella es la mujer indicada para ser reina, pero si me deja decirlo, no la suya, Rey Soo won.

—Lo que sucedió hace dos semanas fue el detonante para que la eligieran, he de confesar en que llevan con eso desde que fuimos en su rescate a Sei, su padre también lo ha insinuado muchas veces y…

—Usted cayó en mi encanto—se burló irónica.

—Claro, claro—asintió dándole por su lado.

—Quiero que sea honesto conmigo—pidió tomando una de las manos del masculino—veo en su semblante que tampoco desea esto—Lili no pudo explicar la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del Rey, pero continuo sin saber que lo único que él pensaba era en que ella había podido ver a través de su máscara—lo note desde que se lo pregunté por primera vez, usted no es alguien que esté interesado en el amor romántico a diferencia mía. Usted ama a las personas en general, pero tiene un gran amor que dar a alguien, un amor que guarda fielmente solo pasa si y por eso puedo ver que usted no desea esto, no desea atarse a una persona porque desea estar para todas y quiero creer, que en el fondo no está de acuerdo por mí.

—Se volvió muy sabia, señorita Lili.

—Solo quiero que lo diga, que, así como yo, no está de acuerdo.

—¿Cuál sería la diferencia en decir que no estoy de acuerdo?

—Que así podré confiar en usted.

—Nadie dijo que tenía que hacerlo—le sonrió inocentemente.

—Ya es más que evidente que, aunque diga que puedo negarme, igualmente me casaré con usted y por ello necesito sentirme al menos un poco cómoda en su compañía.

—No es fácil sobrellevar temas delicados con usted—suspiro con pesadez—ninguno está de acuerdo con esto, pero si le pregunto usted dirá que no y aun así la ceremonia se llevará a cabo.

—Es probable que no pueda siquiera mantenerme en pie el tiempo suficiente para la ceremonia— Soo won que había decidido mirar hacia otro lado un poco cansado, dirigió su vista a ella tan solo la escuchó decir aquello.

—¿Eso quiere decir que aceptará?

—Mejor aceptar que ser obligada— se encogió de hombros en su lugar, aunque eso le ocasionó un poco de dolor—no tengo nada en su contra, tampoco quiero odiarlo, siento un gran interés por su persona y tal vez podríamos ser muy buenos amigos— una ligera sonrisa adornó sus labios, tal vez un poco apagada ante su semblante, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una linda sonrisa. Soo won la observó unos segundos en silencio, aquello que le había escuchado decir, la expresión de su rostro y su tranquilidad ante la propuesta, lo habían tomado desprevenido. Si, ella tenía razón, tal vez serían muy buenos amigos.

—¿Cuáles serán sus condiciones?

—solo serán tres cosas las que pido.

—Comprendo.

—Tienes que cumplirlas.

—Oh ¿Volverá a su actitud de iguales?

—Serás mi esposo después de todo y principalmente mi amigo—con ayuda del Rey logró sentarse y enumeró sus peticiones— primero, mi participación absoluta en todo, todo, lo relacionado a la situación del Reino, no quiero secretos y quiero tomar acciones cuando sean necesarias—él asintió— segundo...— suspiro pensando en sus palabras adecuadas —sé que este matrimonio será hasta que alguno de los dos muera, así son las leyes, pero… entre nosotros no habrá amor… tu sabes perfectamente mi sentir, así que si en algún momento tú o yo, encontramos a quien nos de ese tipo de amor, no habrá impedimento alguno para que estemos con esas personas, por ello te pido tu confianza absoluta.

—Si así lo desea, está bien.

—Y por último… yo...— acomodo su cabello tras su oreja —quiero que me enseñen a luchar.

—Señorita Lili—le sonrió nervioso, eso sería muy difícil—esa petición...

—Si no aceptas mis términos, no esperes tener algo tranquilo conmigo.

—Cumpliré con su petición, sin embargo, también quisiera pedirle que no intente salvar mi vida nuevamente.

—Lo haré si entra en mis posibilidades.

—¿No me dejarás tomar ninguna decisión?

—Por tu culpa ya soy obligada a casarme, es molesto y triste que no sea por amor, así que no exijas más de mí—parecía que, a pesar de sus sonrisas y calma, realmente le dolía la decisión pues unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos en el momento en que Tetora y Ayura ingresaban a la habitación.

—Entonces, An Lili de la tribu del Agua—tomó la mano de la joven—¿Aceptarás ser mi esposa? ¿Aceptarás ser la Reina de Kouka?— las recién llegadas se quedaron estáticas, ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

—Acepto—Ayura se vio en la necesidad de sostener a Tetora pues esta cayó desmayada completamente sonrojada. Los recién comprometidos las miraron, Ayura buscaba una explicación, pero la mirada algo triste de ambos le decía que aquello no era algo que saliera de sus labios porque realmente lo quisieran y ella se limitó a salir del lugar para dejarlos conversar.

* * *

El tiempo siempre corre rápido cuando menos se desea. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo y Lili estaba mucho mejor de salud, ya podía moverse con mayor libertad, más eso no quitaba que se cansara demasiado pronto. Su relación con el Rey no cambió en lo absoluto, si acaso el hecho de que se llamen como iguales o que "duerman" en la misma habitación. Se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro mientras el Rey hacía su intento de entretenerla en su reposo, por lo que no fue complicado adaptarse y durante las noches él solía estar en su estudio hasta muy tarde tratando de resolver los conflictos del país.

Su recepción como Reina fue demasiado festejada, tal vez nadie creía que su Rey se casara y de pronto desposaba a la mujer que le había salvado la vida. Si, ellos tenían una historia de amor de lo más hermosa para el mundo, pero entre ellos no había más que simple simpatía. Comenzó a participar pertinentemente en los movimientos del país. Cuando le fue posible viajar junto a Soo won, Tetora y Ayura iban con ambos en cada expedición. Ambas habían pensado que, al casarse Lili, ellas no tendrían más interacción con ella, triste, pero así eran las cosas, más Soo won hablo con An Joon-Gi y les permitió seguir cuidando de Lili bajo el pretexto de que siendo Reina necesitaría más de ellas de lo que las necesitaba antes.

Bajo muchas insistencias, Lili comenzó a aprender, aunque fuera lo básico del uso de las armas, no era para nada buena, no tenía el talento necesario y su maestro de armas tampoco le tenía la paciencia, pero ninguno se rindió, su maestro porque ella era la Reina y Lili porque quería tener más fuerza, tanta como la de Yona. Cuando le era posible y el maestro de Lili definitivamente perdía los estribos, Soo won se tomaba un tiempo para ayudarla a entrenar, le instruyó lo mejor que podía y era sumamente paciente, muchas veces ella le pidió que mejor le instruya él, pero se negó.

Si desde antes del incidente ya eran cercanos, esa distancia entre ambos desapareció, de vez en cuando discutían, ella se dejaba llevar por comentarios y terminaba recriminando sobre ese matrimonio, él terminaba ignorándola y al final no se hablaban en días, pero al volver a hablarse, todo se arreglaba y comenzaban a divertirse de la situación. Las diferencias son normales, más en un matrimonio que debía estar destinado al fracaso, sin embargo, ese no era su caso, habían llegado a un acuerdo, podían comprenderse el uno al otro, bueno, al menos Soo won la comprendía mucho más de lo que ella podía comprenderlo.

El rey no permitía que nadie pasara las muchas máscaras que portaba delante del resto, por ello Lili no podía asegurar su postura ante muchas situaciones, pero no se rendía, seguía intentando llegar al corazón de la persona que pudo llamar su mejor amigo. Era irónico que sus mejores amigos fueran dos personas que no podían mostrarse delante del otro, pero así era esto, confiaba en ambos, ambos la hacían —de formas muy distintas— feliz. Cuando terminó el conflicto contra Xing, un conflicto que dejó una mancha más en la historia del reino, pudo finalmente hablar con Yona y explicarle la situación, fue una gran sorpresa para ella que Yona la felicitara con una sonrisa sincera diciéndole que fuera muy feliz.

No lo entendió en ese momento, pero sí lo hizo después cuando creyó que Soo won intentaba romper el trato que habían hecho entre los dos. Poco a poco ese hombre se acercó más peligrosamente a su corazón, poco a poco cada detalle la hizo querer aún más su atención y cuando menos se dio cuenta, sintió que era una gran estúpida. Las cosas eran vistas así desde su lado, pero desde él de Soo won era diferente, Lili se volvió una buena amiga, la quería, aunque no de la misma forma en que quiso a Hak o Yona, deseaba que cuando todo terminara, pudiera seguir contando con ella. Entonces tomó la decisión de cumplir el segundo punto del trato de una forma en la que, por primera vez, se complaciera a sí mismo.

Definitivamente no era bueno con temas del amor, jamás en su vida creyó que haría esto, pero muchas veces ella le había reclamado que le arrebatara su historia de amor ya que nadie la veía más que como la reina. Entonces le dio su historia de amor —a su forma— pero se la dio. Una vez Yona le dijo que sabía tratar con mujeres, posiblemente era cierto, pero no cuando de An Lili se trataba, fue difícil tener detalles con ella si inmediatamente le miraba mal. La primera vez que le regalo una flor fue el detonante al haberla hecho ponerse nerviosa.

—Es para ti—le había dicho con mirada tranquila y una leve sonrisa. Lili lo observó unos segundos y después a la bella peonía que él le extendía.

—¿Por qué me tienes compasión?— pregunto incrédula.

—¿Eh?— le miró sin comprender.

—Esa flor significa compasión, ¿De qué me tienes compasión? Es porque aún no se usar bien la espada ¿Verdad? Deja de burlarte de mí.

—No me burlo de ti, parece que lo tomaste por el significado equivocado.

—¿Por qué otro significado podría tomar esta flor de tu parte?

—No lo sé, el más tradicional tal vez—la joven que había tomado la flor de las manos del Rey, se alejó nerviosa.

—¡¿Por qué haría eso?!— le gritó con las mejillas encendidas y después vio en todas direcciones que algunos soldados y personas del servicio los veían expectantes, algunas mujeres hasta habían suspirado enamoradas.

—Porque te la he regalado con esa intención—sonrió con inocencia—te veré más tarde Lili.

Y tras eso se marchó escuchando los gritos molestos que le dedicaba, más no le pasó desapercibido el bajito "gracias" que le había dedicado. De ahí en adelante se volvió su pasatiempo regalarle algo delante de todos para avergonzarla, incluso sonreía más cuando ella se percataba del presente y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Era divertido y ella se maravillaba con los obsequios. Más no fue solo eso, no todo era material, el tiempo en los entrenamientos de Lili, el tiempo a solas donde leían para el otro algún libro, el conocimiento que se transmitían de sus vidas… todo llevó a que su plan fuera exitoso.

—Dijiste que ambos teníamos derecho a estar con la persona que nos diera amor, así que no rompí con la norma, yo decidí que esa persona para mí, eras tú y a ti parece no molestarte.

—¿Puedes soltarme? Es incómodo—pidió avergonzada, como era costumbre desde un tiempo atrás—¡N-no me abraces!—exclamó fastidiada pero sin intentar apartarse.

—Que graciosa eres Lili.

—No soy graciosa, solo digo que no puedes abrazarme sino quiero ¡Eres molesto!

—Y tu una engreída—ella definitivamente intentaría ahorcarlo si pudiera moverse—pero solo quiero una respuesta de tu parte…

—Si nada cambia, si nada se vuelve incomodo… esa es mi respuesta.

—Nada ha cambiado desde que nos conocimos bajo la lluvia, sigues siendo agresiva, algo grosera y vanidosa ¿Qué podría cambiar?

—Bien, lo aceptaré ¡Pero no creas que eso te hace un hombre de verdad! Los hombres de verdad tienen más de 35 años.

—Algún día...— si el tiempo no lo desaparece antes —tendré 35 años.

—Y seguirás sin ser un hombre de verdad.

—Si así lo dices...Reina Lili.

—Pero puedo considerarte un buen compañero… Rey Soo won.

Porque tal vez ellos no habían decidido casarse, lo habían aceptado a regañadientes y bajo buenos términos para no terminar mal. Lili solamente había querido conocerlo mejor, él solamente "quitarse" de encima a aquella chiquilla que insistía en inmiscuirse en todos los conflictos gracias a esa temeraria futura Reina de cabello rojo. Pero había sido por decisión propia que llevarán la fiesta en paz, que se volvieran buenos amigos, que Soo won buscará conquistarla y que Lili después pudiera cautivarlo, que de su extraña relación crearán afecto y sobre todo pudieran seguir con ese matrimonio nacido bajo presión…

 _Por qué había sido por decisión propia elegir si permanecían al lado del otro o buscaban su separación y al final de todo, se aferraron a la primera opción._

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí, quiero decir que fue un poco difícil escribir esta historia ya que por más que tenia todo en mi cabeza, no tenia la capacidad de transmitirlo en palabras a un documento para formarla, al final salio esto y quede muy satisfecha, no quise meter mucho detalle ya que eso daría una historia larga y no es lo que buscaba. Como pudieron darse cuenta, esta situación pudo haberse tornado muy dramática, triste y difícil, pero no siento que Soo won y Lili caigan en desesperación como lo haría cualquier otra pareja "obligada" por eso trate de hacerlo más digerible intentando empatizar con los personajes para poner una reacción un poco realista respecto a sus personalidades. Espero que realmente haya sido de su agrado. Fue lo más que pude hacer por mi amado Soo won... perdonen el Ooc, necesito acostumbrarme a manejar bien a los personajes de Akatsuki no Yona :s

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Besos. Carrie ;)**


End file.
